


Hair Bow

by pookielirry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Toddlers, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookielirry/pseuds/pookielirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toddler Harry makes a new friend on the playground :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Bow

All in daycare was well as the boys and girls learned and played together each day. Except for a young Harry Styles. Out on the playground, surrounded by rubber chips and brick wall, he sat by himself, humming sweet lullabies his mum sings when he goes down for a nap to make himself not so sad. 

Now, why was he by himself? It was because little Harry was different, and he hadn't a clue why that would make things so bad. At four years old, life was simple and quite satisfying till one day Harry decided to wear one of his older sister’s pretty bow clips to daycare. With Mummy’s approval, he walked through the big wooden doors of the classroom proudly, head up and smile bright with the baby blue accessory placed in his gorgeous dark hair. He felt good, with a much bigger smile than usual on his face. That is until one of the other boys who he thought was his friend gave him a funny look, glaring at his hair in confusion and disgust. 

“ ‘arry! Why’ve you got a bow on your head?” he asked, and another boy looked up from the pile of building blocks laid out for them, joining the conversation. 

“You look like a girl! Take it off, Harreh.” He explained, proceeding to reach forward and grab at Harry's hair. He really only wanted to help his friend not look so girly and cootie-riddled, but Harry drew back in panic and shook his head, dark eyes wide as he pouted. Nothing they said could keep Harry from feeling pretty. And from then on, all the little boys played super heroes, or footie, or tag while Harry sat in the rubber; fixing to practice his shoelace tying, and counting up to 10.

Little did he know that today his life would change forever. 

In the middle of knotting his shoelace around his fingers, the teacher lady blew her whistle to call everyone's attention to a new student. In her arms was a fairly small, shy brunette boy called Liam who hid his face against her shoulder. Harry looked on in interest, yanking his fingers from their binds. From what he understood, Liam needed to be taken care of a tad more than the others and Harry was of course worried for the little guy. Once he was set down and everyone went off to play, Liam first started towards the game of footie before catching the even smaller, dark haired baby sitting alone. Liam was quiet around other kids and very shy, but never rude. His mummy had taught him to never leave others behind and today was not the day to start. 

Marching across the playground, Liam smiled a bit once Harry looked up at him, and gathered himself before speaking. “Hello!”

Harry's prominent pout receded, replaced with a smile. “Hii, Leyum.”

He paused before expressing his curiosity.  
"Why are you sat by yourself? “ He asked with great concern, tilting his head.

Harry sighed, looking down with a shrug of his shoulders, and breathed out, “ The others won't let me play. They think I'm a weirdo because I wear this bow." He pointed at it in his hair before asking with wide eyes, " D-Do you think that I'mma weirdo, Leeyum?" 

Liam stood closer to get a better look and slowly shook his head, saying simply, “No. It’s a bewy nice bow, whetha a little boy or a little girl wears it.” He smiled brightly with his hands behind his back, truly admiring Harry's appearance. Liam couldn't help but think he looked even better than most of the girls playing house across the playground and he decided that he would spend his time with the pretty boy, sitting down next to him. 

Harry giggled, muttering a small thank you and told Liam his name, which Liam loved, and they babbled on and on about themselves to each other, laughing at their own new secrets and jokes that nobody else would know, and sat close. Squishy close, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Later at snack time, inside the school, they automatically sat with each other and shared their cookies kindly. Even if they both got two of the same cookies, somehow Liam’s definitely tasted better to Harry than his own. 

“Leeyum?" Harry stirred his paper cup of milk with his eyebrows knit together, staring off in deep thought. “ Are you sure you w-want to still play with me? Wid da others looking at us funny?”

Liam could see how worried he was and thought between bites of Harry's cookie before nodding, making the little boy smile. " Yeah. It’s okay, Harreh. You're my friend, and I like your bow." He pointed at it before looking at Harry with that deep admiration again and Harry stared back, blushing. This feeling of getting a compliment like that from Liam was so nice. But for now, they'd never know why. At three, everyone was only a friend, but who knew what the future held? 

Any how, back on the playground, they played hide and seek, with very little places to go but they'd made it work. 

“ One… two… tree… four… nineee… ten! “ Harry opened his eyes as he shouted in excitement, looking for his sweet new friend all over before he noticed his Mummy walk through the metal gates with his sister Gemma and his face dropped, realizing Liam would have to be left behind. 

“Leeyum! Pwease, come out! I've got to go home!” He yelled in anguish, frowning.

Of course Liam could tell that something was really wrong with his little friend and quickly crawled out from underneath the slide, dusting off his shorts. 

“What is it? You’ve got to go?”

“Yes…” Harry’s eyes almost filled with tears at the idea of leaving Liam by himself and his feelings were obvious to Liam who immediately wrapped his arms around him in a tight, comforting hug as he giggled.

“It’s okay, Harreh. You’ll see me to tomorrow!” He exclaimed, pulling back to smile at Harry, who rubbed at his eyes before smiling back.

“Right...right, tomorrow!” He giggled. “I can’t wait for tomorrow, Leeyum,” Harry muttered shyly before the two boys shared another hug or two and a heartfelt goodbye.  
Liam waved from the playground at Harry and his family as they walked to the parked car, and Harry spoke all about the little boy called Leeyum who liked his pretty bow.


End file.
